Mr & Mrs Jones
by sweetcaroline
Summary: The School of Rock kids must be 'married' for a whole semester for a school project. What happens when two people who hate each other are suddenly engaged? SF
1. A Lovely Engagement

**Wow, this is rather long...or it was on Microsoft Word. Anyhoo, I'll update my other two stories soon, the new chapters are coming along great. Only, please review them, because it really makes me happy! Review this story too.**

"Ah, its great to be back at school," Summer said, grinning like crazy. "I've missed you Horace Green!" She squealed as she twirled around in the front lawn of the school.

"Summer," her best friend, Katie, hissed, "If you don't shut up, you won't be seeing Horace Green for a very long time. Instead, you'll become very familiar with white padded walls." Summer laughed and stopped twirling.

"Man, I miss Christmas break already," Zack groaned, walking up to the girls and scratching his head lazily. "How many days until summer?"

"102," Katie said, sitting down in the grass, followed by Zack and Summer.

"102 days of pure bliss," Summer smiled. "And it won't be that bad for you two," she said, motioning to Zack and Katie, "I mean the band's starting practices again this afternoon, so you guys will see a lot more of each other." Katie turned a deep crimson and Zack grinned. They had been dating for a few months now. Zack slid his arm around Katie's waist and gave her a quick kiss.

"Mr. Mooneyham," a voice said from behind them, "Get a room." The three jolted around to see which teacher had just told two freshmen to get a room only to find Freddy, Zack's best friend behind them.

"Morning, Freddy," Zack said, rolling his eyes.

"Morning Zack Attack, Posh, _Summer,_" he said, putting emphasis on her name.

"Hello, Frederick." Summer stated, tucking a lock of raven hair behind her ears. "How was your Christmas?" Freddy and Summer hated each other…and not in a playful way. Freddy was funny, loud, obnoxious, and outgoing, while Summer was calm, quiet, serious, and uptight. They did have one thing in common, however, they could argue like crazy.

"Just fine," Freddy said, joining his band mates in the grass. They had learned to hold somewhat of a civil conversation over the years, just as long as one of them didn't make a snide comment. "How was yours?"

"Fine," Summer replied, looking away.

"How many times did you read our science textbook?" Freddy questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

"For your information, Frederick, I _do _have a life. And I only read the textbook twice." Summer squealed, standing up and narrowing her eyes.

"Oh," Freddy taunted, standing up to face her. "Summer, you're getting a little behind. Going to have to do some speed reading this week."

"As if you would know what speed reading is? I bet you've never even finished a book, Jones!" Summer shot back.

"As a matter of fact, I have. I finished one a couple of days ago," Freddy said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"So tell me, did the Cat in the Hat ever leave those poor children alone?" Summer smiled sweetly. Katie and Zack watched with interest as Alicia, Tomika, and Lawrence joined them. Everyone loved to watch the two argue.

"As a matter of fact it was that book we were supposed to read over the break, what was it called?"

"_To Kill a Mockingbird,_" Zack answered, as Marta skipped up.

"Yeah, _To Kill a Mockingbird,_" Freddy said proudly.

"Oh yeah?" Summer questioned, placing a hand on her hip. "From who's point of view was the story told?"

"Um…" Freddy stuttered. "Erm… that guy… the dad guy."

"Atticus?" Katie offered.

"Yeah, Atticus."

"Scout!" Summer squealed. "It was from the point of view of Scout, the little girl!"

"That was my second guess!"

"Whatever, Jones. Just face the facts! You only have talent for banging on things."

"Ha! What, do you think bossing people around is talent?"

"I manage your band, Frederick! Without me you'd be nothing!"

"I say, without you we'd all be better off!" With that, Summer squealed in frustration and grabbed her bag, pushing Freddy extra hard as she strode by. Katie rolled her eyes and followed her best friend.

"Way to go, Spazzy," she said, catching up to Summer.

"Was it something I said?" Freddy said innocently, smirking.

Mr. Franklin, the principal of Jefferson High School, tapped on the microphone and cleared his throat.

"Children, children," he said, quieting the students that were assembled in the school auditorium. "I hope everyone has had a good break for the holidays. First of all, I'd like to welcome you to the start of a new term, in which I expect to see some interesting results for the school wide project we will be doing." Murmurs erupted through the auditorium as Mr. Franklin cleared his throat again. "Second, I'd like to introduce Ms. Jessica Leonard, the school counselor to tell you all about this wonderful project."

Jessica Leonard strutted awkwardly onto the stage, fidgeting with her wire-rimmed glasses. "Um…" she began, tucking a lock of greasy brown hair behind her ears. "This project is has…um…nothing to do with school. Well, it does, but…um…mostly it deals with real life. You see…um…we think that Jefferson students should…um….have a better grasp on the real world when they graduate, so…um…this term…um….we've decided to…um…have students practice it. Um…we'll be treating you like adults, you'll have…um…more responsibility, and…um…my personal favorite, you'll…um…all be married, if you will, to someone who…um…we find very, _very _suitable." With that, she curtsied, oddly, and walked off.

"You are dismissed," Mr. Franklin yelled, over the whispers of the highschoolers.

"Who do you think you'll be paired with?" Marta giggled as she stood up and stretched.

"Hopefully, Leonard," Alicia answered, eyeing her classmate as he walked by, "He is fine this year!"

"I bet I'll get paired with Katie," Zack said, taking her hand.

"The chances of that are like none." Tomika said. "I bet none of us will get paired together."

"As long as I'm not paired with Frederick, I really don't care," Summer stated, smoothing out the skirt of her uniform.

"Good, because you're the last person I'd want to be with," Freddy snorted. Summer rolled her eyes and smiled at the rest of the group.

"Your spouses will be posted outside the office after school." Mr. Franklin added as the teenagers gossiped their way out of the auditorium.

"I can't see!" Summer squealed, pushing her way to the front of the crowd that was gathered around the office. "Marco, who are you with?" Summer asked, seeing the red-headed boy emerge from the front of the crowd.

"Katie," Marco murmured, his brown eyes extremely wide.

"Well that's not bad! At least its someone you know well," Summer replied, pushing some poor child.

"But…but Zack's a lot bigger than me," Marco stuttered, looking around nervously for the guitarist.

"He won't hurt you Marco," Summer laughed, as she got pushed backward. "Did you happen to see who I was with?" Marco shook his head and, spotting Zack, headed towards the doors.

As Summer got moved farther and farther towards the back of the group, a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"You lucky girl, you," the person said.

Summer grinned and turned around, only for that grin to fall off of her face.

"What do you want, Jones?" Summer asked, crossing her arms around her chest.

"I just wanted to lay down a few rules," Freddy replied, running a hand through his spiky blonde hair.

"Rules? There is absolutely no way I would follow any _rule _that you made up, Freddy," Summer said.

"Even if we were married?"

"Like that would ever…" Summer began, then suddenly realized what he meant. "There is absolutely no way that you are my partner."

"Unless I can't read," Freddy started, but was cut off when Summer let out a low snicker. Narrowing his eyes, Freddy continued. "Unless I can't read, then you are now Mrs. Summer Hathaway Jones."

"There has to be a mistake," Summer said, grabbing Freddy's wrist. "Let's go talk to Mr. Franklin."

The principal spotted the two as soon as they entered the office. "Well, well," he said heartily, "if it isn't my favorite two students."

Summer smiled. "Mr. Franklin," she said as sweetly as possible. "Freddy and I think that there is some mistake in the pairings."

"Hmm…" Mr. Franklin said, "You think that I've made a mistake?"

"No sir," Freddy said. "We think your secretary did, when she typed up the list. You see, Summer and I aren't exactly the best of friends and…"

"I know," Mr. Franklin replied. "But, no, my secretary did not make a mistake. You two were supposed to be paired."

"But why? We fight constantly!" Summer said, her chocolate brown eyes growing wider by the minute.

"Exactly," the principal explained. "We want you to get along."

"So you're going to force us to spend time together?" Freddy questioned.

"Precisely," Mr. Franklin said, handing Summer a piece of paper. "These are some questions you need to answer. You'll work together tomorrow during first and sixth periods. Good luck, you two." With that the principal left the two teenagers alone.

"I can't believe it," Summer said.

"Can't believe how lucky you are?" Freddy asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Try unlucky, Spazzy," Summer replied, showing Freddy a finger that wasn't usually shown by polite girls.

"I'm so happy we agree on something."

"I am not agreeing with you, Jones!"

"But you think you're unlucky to work with me, and I think I'm unlucky to work with you."

"I'm not agreeing with you!"

"So you feel honored to be able to work with me?"

"No!"

"Then you're agreeing with me!"

"I am not!"

"Stop confusing me, Hathaway. I'm going to practice."

"Me too."

"Well are you walking with me?"

"No."

"Look, you go now and then I'll come a few minutes later."

"Sounds good." Freddy quirked an eyebrow. Summer sighed, "I mean it doesn't sound good, but I'll force myself to do it anyway." Summer shook her head. This was going to be a long semester.

**Review, please!**


	2. My Dear Husband

**I'm so glad everyone likes this story! Its very fun to write, so keep reading! Muah!**

Summer fumbled with hey keys and quickly found the one to the band's practice space. As she turned it in the lock and the door cracked slightly, sound blasted out of the door.

No, it wasn't some fabulous rendition of 'School of Rock', but instead screams and shouts.

"Why are _you _yelling at _me_, Zachary?" Katie squealed. "I mean you got paired with Lily Marks, only the most popular girl in school and the love of your life!"

"I didn't say she was the love of my life!" Zack argued, throwing his hands in the air.

"Oh you didn't say it, but you never said it wasn't true," Katie replied, quirking an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Well, who did you get paired with? I bet you're in love with him!" Zack said, narrowing his eyes.

"For your information, I'm paired with Marco, whom I would never be in love with," Katie replied coldly.

"Am I that bad?" Marco chimed in, standing up from his position on the couch.

"Stay out of this!" Katie and Zack yelled in unison. Sighing, Marco sat back down lazily on the couch.

"So now you're saying Marco's a horrible person?" Zack asked, turning his attention back to Katie.

"No, I never said that! You're making thinks up, Zachary Joseph."

"Just like you made up that I'm in love with Lily Marks!" Zack yelled.

"See, you admit it!"

Summer rolled her eyes and turned her attention to another segment of the room where Michelle and Eleni were bickering as well.

"You knew I liked him, Michelle!" Eleni squealed, pointing a finger at her best friend.

"Look, I didn't choose to be put with Oliver," Michelle said, throwing a hand on her hip nonchalantly, "But I'm not going to deny how completely lucky I was to be paired with him."

"So now you're saying you like him?"

"So what if I do?" Michelle shot back, twirling a lock of blonde hair on the tip of her finger.

"Well, then you are no longer my best friend!" Eleni yelled.

"Maybe I don't want to be!"

Summer sighed and slowly brought her fingers to her mouth. Placing the tips of both pointer fingers in her mouth, Summer whistled the famous Hathaway whistle that could silence a room in an instant, which it did.

Dewey strode into the room, rubbing his eyes as if he had just woke up. "Hey guys," he said, scratching his head lazily, "Did I miss anything?"

"Alright," Summer said simply, rolling her eyes and wiping her hands on the plaid skirt of her uniform. "Since we all seemed to be," she paused and eyed Katie and Zack, "preoccupied, I think it would be best if we cancelled practice for the day. Please sort out all your issues before tomorrow."

The band members glanced at her, blinked a few times, then turned their attention back to arguing. Shrugging, Dewey went back to bed.

"Hello all," Freddy yelled over the commotion, entering the building. "Summer."

"Jones," Summer said, narrowing her eyes.

"Freddy!" Zack said in a relieved voice. "Will you please tell Katie that I don't think that she's fat?"

"Katie, Zack doesn't think you are fat." Freddy said. "Just a little chunky," he added with a twinkle in his eye.

"Ugh!" Katie screamed, as Zack's eyes widened and he burst out of the room, Katie dangerously close behind.

"What was that for?" Summer asked, smacking the blonde (who was now laughing hysterically) on the back of the head.

"I was just having fun, Summer," Freddy said, rubbing the back of his head. "Don't have a cow. And in your case, it probably really would be a cow, seeing as how you look."

Summer's eyes widened. Her hand quickly met his cheek.

"Summer!" Freddy whined, clutching his cheek. "What was that for?"

"For being yourself you arrogant, horrible, worthless, awful, annoying…"

As she rambled on and on her hand slowly made its way up to hit him again, but Freddy caught it.

"You lose," he said simply, holding her wrist tightly.

"On the contrary my _dear _husband," Summer said smiling sweetly. "I've won." With that, her left hand met his other cheek and she turned and left the building grinning at her victory the whole way home.

**This ones a little shorter, but I still think its alright...I'm excited about you guys likin it so much!!! Review again!**


	3. My Little Purple Asparagus

**I'm so glad everyone likes this story! Its very fun to write, so keep reading! Muah!**

"Good morning everyone," Mr. Franklin's voice echoed over the loud speaker the next morning. "Please check the office for your room assignments. You and your partner will be working today during first and sixth periods. Thank you."

Summer groaned and trudged to her locker. "Looks like someone's got a case of the grumpys!" Katie said, grinning like a maniac, as she approached Summer.

"I trust you and Zack are all better, then?" Summer said, cocking an eyebrow as she fiddled with her locker.

"Just peachy," Katie replied. "However, my dear friend, you don't seem very peachy. In fact, you seem quite asparagus-y."

"I hate asparagus," Summer said as she stuffed books into her bag. "A lot."

"Exactly. What has put you in this asparagus-y mood on this fine day, Summer Jane?" Katie asked, while Summer shut her locker.

"Well, one, my mom made oatmeal this morning, and I hate oatmeal. Two, my brother is awful. Three, I only had a purple hair band today, and I hate purple. And three, I got stuck with stupid Freddy Jones on this stupid project."

"Sounds more like a oatmeal-y, brother-y, purple-y, stupid Freddy Jones-y day than an asparagus day." Katie sighed, as the two checked their room assignments.

"Don't try to bring humor into this, Katie Brown," Summer replied, giving her best friend a dirty look. "I'd much rather wallow in self-pity and make every single thing today a bad thing."

"I'll leave you to your wallowing, then," Katie said, giving Summer a bow. "I'm in a different room."

Giving another heavy sigh, Summer headed to Room 124, where she and Freddy were supposedly working.

"Would I make your asparagus-y day any better, milady?" an extremely familiar voice laughed.

"Eavesdrop often, Jones?" Summer asked as the blonde jogged to catch up with her.

"Nope, I passed Katie in the halls," Freddy replied, slinging his bag over one shoulder.

"Wow, thirty seconds to spread gossip," Summer said in mock awe. "Katie's said a new record. If they made gossiping an Olympic sport, Katie would surely take home the gold."

"I dunno, Eleni and Michelle would give her some serious competition, though," Freddy laughed.

"Hello Mr. Jones, Ms. Hathaway," the English teacher, Mrs. Bates said as the two entered the classroom.

"Good morning, Mrs. Bates," Summer said sweetly as the two sat down.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, you will be filling out questionnaires with your 'spouses' this period and sixth period that are due to me tomorrow morning before first period."

"You will work with your partner every Monday during first and sixth period, and will be expected to 'bond', if you will, with your partner outside of school. Throughout the semester, various challenges will be thrown at you, which you and your 'spouse' must solve together. At the end of the year, Mr. Franklin and myself will grade you on how well you know each other, how well you get along, and how well you've completed your challenges. With that being said, begin!" Mrs. Bates finished, handing out sheets of paper to the students.

"This is the same thing we got yesterday," Summer said as she looked over the purple sheet of paper in her hands.

"So?" Freddy asked, snatching it from her.

"I was just commenting," Summer said angrily. "Don't have a cow. And in your case you probably…"

"That's my line, my little asparagus," Freddy sighed, laying the sheet on the table. "It doesn't work anymore."

"What did you just call me?"

"What? My little asparagus," Freddy said, smirking.

"I don't think I want you calling me that," Summer replied, her lips pursed.

"In that case," Freddy said smoothly, "I think that's what I'll call you from now on."

"No!" Summer whined. "You can't!"

"Au contraire, my little asparagus," Freddy said. "I can and I will."

"Your mean."

"I don't care."

"Summer! Freddy!" Mrs. Bates said, her grey eyes narrowed and staring pointedly at the two. "Get to work, now!"

"Yes ma'am," the two said in unison, looking at the sheet in front of them.

"It's purple." Summer said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Freddy said.

"I hate purple." Summer said.

"So should I call you my little purple asparagus?"

"No."

"Okay, then."

"So, you're not going to call me that?"

"I am."

"Why?"

"Simply to annoy you with, my dear."

"Stop using pet names, Jones."

"They aren't pet names. And anyways, I don't think you should call me Jones anymore. Cause you're a Jones too."

"You're taking this project way to seriously," Summer sighed, concentrating on the sheet in front of her.

"Simply to annoy you with, my dear," Freddy smirked, repeating his earlier words.

"Did you know you aren't funny?" Summer sighed.

"No. Because I am."

"No, you aren't."

"Am too."

"Freddy! Summer!" Mrs. Bates repeated, this time her voice a little louder. "Begin your work immediately."

"Yes ma'am," the two said again.

"You're a distraction, Jones." Summer said, her brown eyes as narrow as they would go.

"Distraction isn't the word I was looking for, my little purple asparagus. I was thinking more along the lines of charming." Freddy shrugged.

"Not quite," Summer said.

"Alright, how about appealing, they're synonyms you know."

"Do you know what a synonym is?"

"Apparently."

"Whatever, let's get to work."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Read the first question, asparagus!"

"Fine. What are your occupations?"

"Drummer, of course."

"No."

"You can't tell me no!"

"Um…let me say it slower, noooo," Summer said, stretching out the 'no.'

"Well, you can't do that! I want to drum!"

"Well, I'm not marrying a drummer."

"Do you come with divorce papers?"

Summer's eyes narrowed. "I'd sign them first, which meant I'd leave you."

"No way," Freddy argued. "I'd leave you."

"I don't think so," Summer said. "Because I'd be the perfect wife. You'd be the one who was like an alcoholic having some affair."

"Why would I do that when I could just divorce you in the first place? I mean, then  
I could have everyone, and not be having an affair."

"Well, I'd still leave you."

"Would not."

"Definitely would."

"Nope."

"Yes!"

"Frederick Jones! Summer Hathaway!" Mrs. Bates yelled, her voice at an all time high. "Have you two gotten any questions answered?"

"No ma'am," the two said sheepishly.

"That's it," Mrs. Bates said, her eyes looking an odd shade of purple. "You two, office, now. I think its time for a session of couples therapy."

**Yay! Lots of dialogue. I think that there is going to be lots of dialogue, too. Anyhoo, review please! That was long!**


	4. Romeo, Oh Romeo

**Sorry for not updating in awhile. School started back on Tuesday, the day after we got back from our trip, and I've been extremely busy. I don't think this chapter is my best, but I still think it's alright. Review anyway.**

"Hey, Freddy," Summer said in a sing-song voice, as the two made there way down the halls towards the office for their session of 'couples therapy'.

"Hey, Summer," Freddy said in a mock tone.

"Wanna know a secret?" Summer asked, as the two turned a corner.

"How swell," Freddy droned, each word dripping with sarcasm. "Then, maybe after, we could pop popcorn and read the whole _Baby-Sitter's Club _series!"

"Not quite what I had in mind," Summer said. "I was gonna tell you how much I absolutely loathed you. Is 'loathe' in your vocabulary, or should I stick to three-letter-words?"

"I understand 'loathe', my little asparagus," Freddy said, rolling his eyes. "And its just super-duper that you said that, because your feelings are nothing but returned."

"Thanks for the reassurance."

"I wouldn't want you to worry," Freddy said, tapping lightly on the door marked 'principal' that now stood before them.

"Come in," Mr. Franklin's muffled voice said from inside the room.

The 'couple' entered the room: Freddy, to whom the office was a home away from home, flopped lazily on a chair, while Summer, who had never been in the office except for some sort of award, sat meekly down, infatuated with her hands that were folded neatly in her lap.

"Well, well, well," Mr. Franklin said, eyeing the two. "I thought you'd at least make it through first period."

"Aw man," Freddy said, glancing at the clock. "Two and a half more minutes and we would have made the goal, Summer!"

"Shut up, Freddy," Summer replied, shooting him the nastiest glare she could muster.

Mr. Franklin, however, was used to Freddy's sarcastic comments and continued speaking. "How many questions did you answer?" he asked, as Freddy placed two hands behind his head and leaned back.

"One," Summer said, looking Mr. Franklin in the eye for a split-second before returning her attention to her hands. "Almost," she added quietly.

"Almost?" the principal questioned, one eyebrow raised curiously over the other.

"You see, sir," Freddy said matter-of-factly, "Summer wouldn't let me pursue my occupation of choice."

"I'd never marry a drummer," Summer stated simply. "It's simply not realistic."

"And all of a sudden you find it realistic that we're even married?" Freddy asked, throwing his hands into the air.

"Well, of course not!" Summer said.

"Enough," Mr. Franklin said shortly. "Let me remind you that one-third of your grade rests on how well you get along. I know that Mr. Jones here might not really care, but I know for a fact that Ms. Hathaway does."

"I suggest you both work on getting along. Now, I want you two to report to this office after school every Monday from now until the end of the semester. Maybe being the only two around will boost your relationship."

"I doubt it," Freddy muttered.

"Go to class," Mr. Franklin sighed, ignoring Freddy once again.

---

Freddy and Summer completed their questions that Monday afternoon and did their best to ignore each other for the rest of the week. Then, the next Monday came along.

"Morning, Jones," Zack said lazily.

"Mooneyham," Freddy replied, trying furiously to remember his locker combination.

"24-18-02," Zack yawned. Freddy nodded and fidgeted until the blasted metal contraption opened. He stuffed books in his bag and he and Zack began towards their appropriate classrooms.

"I hate Mondays," Freddy said.

"They aren't so bad," Zack replied.

"Well, not if you're working with the best-looking girl in school. I'm stuck with Summer."

"Summer isn't ugly," Zack shrugged.

"No, but she sure is annoying," Freddy sighed as Zack turned another corner.

"You think I'm pretty," an all too familiar voice sang.

"Eavesdrop often, Hathaway?" Freddy asked, repeating Summer's words from earlier in the week.

"I passed Zack in the halls," Summer said, grinning from ear to ear. "I think I know why he and Katie are so madly in love."

"They could make the gossiping finals as a team," Freddy replied as the two entered Mrs. Bates classroom.

"Sit down," Mrs. Bates said, not quite as welcoming as the week before. "Alright, as I said at the beginning of this project, various challenges will be thrown your way. Today, I have your first challenge."

Carefully, Mrs. Bates reached into a box and pulled out an egg.

"I prefer scrambled, Mrs. Bates," Freddy said, smirking.

"I don't think that scrambling your child would be a very good idea, Frederick," Mrs. Bates sighed, placing the egg gently on her table and swapping it for a stack of papers, which she passed around the room.

"You will all receive an egg, which you must care for for the rest of the week, when you will get a new challenge. You and your spouse will take turns caring for the baby, which should never be left unattended. If for some reason you cannot get around that, make sure the egg is in a secure place. I will be checking the condition of your children during English class each day, so make sure they aren't cracked. This sheet I have passed out is a birth certificate. Fill it out and turn it in by the end of 6th period."

"We have a kid together," Freddy said simply. "How did that happen?"

"Well," Summer cleared her throat, "When a man and a woman love each other very, very much…"

"Ew," Freddy said. "Okay, I know how it happens, but I mean like how did me and you…Oh, never mind." Summer giggled as an egg was laid on the desk in front of her.

"Odd."

"What's odd?" Freddy asked.

"Having an egg for a baby," Summer replied, turning her attention to the birth certificate. "Guess what?"

"Mmm?"

"It isn't purple," she grinned. "This is not a very asparagus-y day."

"You're enjoying my company, then?" Freddy asked, giving her a wink.

"You're the one who thinks I'm beautiful," Summer said, smiling sweetly.

"That gets more and more exaggerated every time you say it," Freddy sighed.

"Whatever, Romeo, you know you love me," Summer sighed, picking up her pen. "Boy or girl?"

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

Summer's hand shot up in the air, waving like mad. "Mrs. Bates, can we have twins?"

"I suppose, if I have an extra egg." Reaching into the box and revealing an egg, Mrs. Bates set another egg on Summer's desk.

"I don't get it," Freddy said.

"A boy and a girl," Summer replied, smiling.

"Clever."

"Very. Let's name them, Romeo."

"Are you going to call me that from now on?"

"If you can call me an asparagus, I can call you Romeo."

"What if I quit calling you my little purple asparagus?"

"Then," Summer said, "I'd just feel even better every time I called you Romeo, Romeo."

"You're annoying," Freddy sighed, snatching the sheet away from her. "What were Romeo and Juliet's kids names?"

"Romeo and Juliet died, you idiot," Summer replied, snatching the paper back.

"But they were like married, right?"

"Being married doesn't automatically mean you have children. They had been married like a total of three days when they died."

"Romeo and Juliet."

"What?"

"Let's name them Romeo and Juliet."

"Aw," Summer sighed, clasping her hands together. "He's named after his daddy!"

**Okay, kind of a random ending...Anyhoo, don't be expecting any updates in the next week. I'm stage-managing a play which I will have to practice for every day from 3:30-6:00 and I'm also in another play, swimming, dancing, and school-ing. So, I'll be kind of busy. Review to lower my stress level.**


	5. 8th Grade Meatloaf & Hairy Cockroach Tha...

**Drum roll please! The long awaited update! I'm sorry it took so long, it's been real busy and hectic and everything is just getting back to normal. This is just kind of a filler chapter, so excuse it if it's not my best! Read and review anyhow!**

"I'm not carrying the eggs first, Hathaway," Freddy shot at the raven-haired girl that was his 'wife.' The bell signaling the end of first period had rung a good two minutes ago, yet a certain couple remained in Mrs. Bates ninth grade English classroom, arguing heatedly.

"You are, too!" Summer replied, narrowing her eyes.

"You're the woman of this household," Freddy said, his voice becoming louder. "You do what I tell you to!"

'_Big mistake there, Freddy,' _Mrs. Bates thought silently, so wrapped up in the argument that she didn't think that the students had another class to attend.

"Excuse me?" Summer squealed, one hand thrown upon her hip, the other moving dangerously close to Freddy's face.

"You won't get away with that again," he smirked, grabbing Summer's wrist. Summer smiled mischievously as her other hand moved up slowly. Quickly, Freddy reached down and grabbed her other wrist. "I win," he stated simply.

"You most certainly do not win!" Summer pouted, racking her brain furiously for something to do.

"I do too," Freddy replied.

"Fine," Summer sighed.

"Wait, wait," Freddy said. "Let me hear you say 'Freddy won.'"

Pursing her lips, Summer muttered, "Freddy won."

"I don't believe the entire state of New Jersey heard you, Summer," Freddy replied, cocking an eyebrow in amusement.

"Freddy won," Summer said in her normal tone of voice. "Are you happy?"

"I'm so excited," Freddy said dryly, letting Summer's arms fall back to her sides. "And I just can't hide it. I'm about to lose control and I think…Hey!" Freddy's babbling of song lyrics was cut off by Summer's hand meeting his cheek for a third time since the project had begun.

"Get over your excitement, Romeo," Summer said, the smirk that Freddy had worn minutes earlier plastered on her face. "Because I most definitely just won."

The echo of the smack must have smacked Mrs. Bates back into reality, because suddenly she became her teacher self again. "Freddy, Summer," she said, standing from her desk. "You're already late for class, and are cutting into my only free period, so I suggest you either step outside or continue this argument later."

Freddy and Summer nodded politely and glared their way out of the classroom.

"You made me late for class!" Summer hissed, holding out the two, shiny white eggs. "  
Now take these before I miss class completely."

"No," Freddy said, jerking his hands away from Summer, who just happened to be dropping the eggs into his hands. Their eyes widened as both eggs hit the ground, splattering their insides everywhere.

"Freddy!" Summer squealed in a whisper. "You broke our kids!"

"You're the one that dropped them!" Freddy protested as Summer dropped down to her knees, placing the remainder of the eggshells in her hands.

"We're going to fail," she squealed, not caring about volume this time. "Who cares if you're going to fail? I'm going to fail! I'll never get into college. I'm going to work at a Burger King, probably with _you! _I might as well start practicing my line 'Would you like fries with that?'"

"Hey," Freddy said. "You're pretty good at that."

"Shut it, Frederick," she shot, her eyes as narrow as they could possibly go. "Help me clean this up." Freddy sighed in defeat and moved himself to his knees.

"Isn't this what janitors are for?" he asked, looking at his yolk-covered hand in disgust.

"If a janitor cleaned it," Summer hissed, "then they'd know we broke both of our children. If we clean it, no one finds out."

"Don't you think Mr. Franklin will check to make sure we have our kids in 'proper order' in our little therapy session this afternoon?" Freddy asked, tossing some eggshell in a nearby garbage can.

"He will," Summer replied. "But he will never know that any of this happened." Two rolls of paper towels later, Summer grabbed Freddy's wrist and led him down the hall.

"You do realize we're like skipping class entirely, right?" Freddy asked.

"Shove it, Frederick," Summer replied as she pushed open the door to the cafeteria.

"What are we doing?" Freddy whispered, looking around the empty lunchroom suspiciously. He didn't like to be in there after the 8th grade meatloaf and hairy cockroach that was still alive incident.

Freddy shuddered as Summer replied, "Having children…again. Just let me do all the talking, Jones."

"What are you…" Freddy began, but was cut off by a stout woman with a short, gray buzz cut emerging from the kitchen shouting.

"Vat are you hooligans doing in here?"

"Hello, Inga," Summer said, putting on a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Ah!" Inga shouted, rushing over to give Summer a hug. "'Ello, Zummer! Vat brings you to my fine establishment?"

"I'm doing an article for the newspaper on how wonderful your food is," Summer said, smiling again.

"Oh! Vell, certainly, come in zee kitchen!" Inga said, beckoning Summer to come with her. "Vait," she said. "Who iz thiz?"

Freddy began to speak, but Summer cut him off. "Frederick here is my photographer."

"Zen vhere is your camera?" Inga asked suspiciously.

"Oh, well I'll have to come back and schedule a photo date," Freddy replied, as they headed into the kitchen. "We wanted you to look your best for the picture of course."

"How considerate," Inga said, beginning the tour. "Zis, is my studio! Vhere zee artist goes to work." Freddy snorted and stifled a laugh.

"Oh," Summer said, looking around for eggs. "Well, could you open the refrigerator, please? We might need to take some samples of your materials."

"Of course," Inga said, opening the large refrigerator. "Vat do you need?"

"Definitely eggs. Two of them, actually. They're vital to any meal," Summer said matter-of-factly as Inga placed to eggs in Summer's hands.

"Vat else?"

"Oh, nothing, that's it! We'd better go back to class now."

"You aren't going to ask me anything about my life?"

"Oh, yes," Summer said, backing towards the door. "What's your favorite color?"

"Red," Inga said in a confused manner.

"Good, good! Thanks, Inga!" Summer said and ran out of the room, Freddy close behind. "Voila," she said. "Romeo and Juliet, take two."

**How about I get to 80 reviews before I update? And it doesn't count if you review 8 times...sorry...**


	6. I Hate You

**You guys are my idols! 85 reviews! I love you all! This chapter isn't going to be funny, actually...there might be some humor, but not much...anyway, read it and review it!**

"You two seem to be getting along a lot better," Mr. Franklin said, one eyebrow quirked as a laughing Summer and Freddy entered the office.

Their mouths snapped shut as they replied in unison, "We're not getting along." Mr. Franklin let out a low chuckle and motioned for the two to have a seat.

"You seem to be," he said, taking a swig of his giant mug of coffee that remained constantly on his desk.

"We aren't," Freddy said shortly, grimacing and flopping into a chair.

"I can assure you," Summer added, smoothing out her pleated skirt as she sat down as well.

"Alright," Mr. Franklin said, as if he didn't believe the two. "I have a faculty meeting this afternoon, so you'll have a stand in therapist."

"Mrs. Bates?" Freddy asked.

"No, actually it's a student. I'm sure you know him." Mr. Franklin said, waving at someone standing in the office.

"Hello," droned a voice from the door.

"Murphy," Freddy groaned, slouching even more in his chair.

"Jones," Christopher Murphy replied, moving towards Mr. Franklin's place behind the desk. Christopher was the tallest freshman at Jefferson High School, reaching at least 6'6" or 6'7". (a/n: I realized in the first chapter I called their school both Jefferson and Horace Green, but we'll go with this one…) He was the captain on the basketball team and number one enemy to Freddy Jones, which would probably be why he got along so well with Summer.

"Hello, Christopher," Summer said cheerily.

"Summer," Christopher added with a smile, sliding the pen out from behind his ear. "Frankly, I don't know why in the world Mr. Franklin paired you two together. Everyone knows you two don't get along and I think Summer would have been better off with someone like me."

"Is that meant as an insult, Murphy?" Freddy asked dryly.

"More of a compliment towards Summer," Christopher replied, shooting Summer a grin, causing her to giggle.

"Whatever, just get on with our little 'therapy session'," Freddy said, slouching as much as humanly possible in his seat. "I have places to be."

"Like where?" Christopher asked curiously.

"Like…" Freddy began, racking his brain furiously for some place that he might be. "Like band practice."

"Don't be silly, Freddy," Summer replied, obviously either not understanding that Freddy had completely made that up so that he wouldn't look stupid or feeling like spiting him. "You know the band isn't practicing on Mondays since we have this!"

Freddy thumped his head on the back of his chair as Christopher let out a low snicker.

"Nice one, Jones."

Realizing her mistake, Summer turned a deep shade of crimson. "Oh," she said quietly. "Oh, we do have practice today. I…um….forgot."

"It's okay, Summer," Christopher snickered some more. "You don't have to cover for him." Summer nodded meekly, shooting Freddy a sympathetic smile.

Though neither of them would admit it (to anyone, even themselves), the two really had started to get along. Their once vicious fights had turned into somewhat playful banter that usually resulted into fits of laughter.

"Summer," Christopher said, turning his attention from Freddy. "Our last basketball game is Friday night, and Jim Mackenzie is having this big party at his house afterward. Do you wanna go with me?"

"Um…" Summer began, but Freddy cut her off.

"Look, Murphy," he shot, standing up, "You're supposed to be helping me and Summer get along! Not asking her out!"

"Summer and I," Christopher corrected.

"Whatever! Summer wouldn't want to go out with you anyway!"

"You don't know that, Freddy!" Summer butted in, standing up as well. "Christopher is a very nice boy!"

"Isn't it like against the rules of this stupid project for you to go out with someone else?" Freddy yelled, throwing his hands into the air.

"No!" Summer squealed back. "That's ridiculous!" Shooting Freddy another death glare, she turned her attention back to Christopher. "I'd love to go with you, Christopher."

Christopher smirked at Freddy who was storming out of the room. Sighing, Summer followed.

"Freddy!" she called. "Freddy! What do you care if I go out with Christopher anyway?"

"I don't," Freddy replied briskly. "If you want to go out with jerks who hate all of your friends than go for it."

"So you're saying we're friends now?"

"No, but I am saying that Katie, Zack, Marta, and all of them are."

"I don't think they'd really care. I think you're jealous," Summer shot, placing her finger on Freddy's chest.

"I most certainly am not jealous," Freddy huffed, crossing his arms and stomping his foot.

"Just admit it," Summer sighed in mock exhaustion, "You're madly in love."

"Sorry, but I don't date people like you," Freddy replied, patting Summer on the back.

"Oh, and what type of person am I in your book, Freddy Jones?"

"You know, self-centered, annoying, ugly, ugly…" Summer's hand met Freddy's face…again. "Gee, Summer," Freddy said, rubbing his cheek. "I was just kidding. If you aren't careful you're going to turn out like your mom."

The moment he said it he regretted it. Mrs. Hathaway didn't exactly abuse Summer, but she had a habit of going on drinking binges and slapping Summer. Everyone in the band knew about that, but they also knew not to talk about it. Freddy was just kidding, but he knew Summer wasn't going to laugh.

"I hate you, Frederick David Jones," she said, her words dripping with venom. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you." With that, she gave him one final glare, tears brimming at the back of her eyes, as she fled from the school.

**Review, s'il vous plait!**


	7. Back to Normal

**Okay, major woot attack. Not only did I update, but I have passed the point of 100 reviews! Major thanks to Pannalid...lol or Sandwichman...for being my 100th reviewer! You win the prize which is, happiness! Yaaaay! **

**Okay, so tonight is my night of updates and postages and I've posted another fic, a belated Valentine one, which you should all check out. This chapter is kind of short and dull, but I promise it'll get better. Anywho, read and review my lovelies!**

**Much love, SweetCaroline**

"Guess what?" Katie sang as she skipped up beside a sullen Freddy the Monday following 'the fight'.

"Why are you always so incredibly happy?" Freddy sighed, wishing furiously that Zack were there to remind him of his constantly forgotten locker combination.

"24-18-02," Katie stated, leaning against the locker next to Freddy's. "There's nothing wrong with being happy, is there?"

"There is when I'm in a bad mood," Freddy replied, placing his algebra and English homework papers on the shelf.

"Well that takes all the happiness out of the world," Katie said, moving along down the hall, closely followed by Freddy.

"Shut up, Kathryn," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Christopher and Summer are officially a 'couple' now," Katie said, tucking a lock of thick, black hair behind her ear.

"And I needed to know this because?" Freddy asked, pretending he didn't care, even though a pang of jealously shot through his stomach.

"Because Christopher Murphy is the most annoying boy on the face of the earth and my best friend is dating him," Katie said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Let me get this straight," Freddy said, stopping in the hall and turning to face Katie. "You sought me out, when you could be spending quality time with your lover boy, to tell me that your best friend is dating someone you don't like."

"Kind of," Katie said. "Listen, I've been thinking and I want you to break them up. I mean, come on, it really is the perfect plan, since you two have to spend so much time together."

"No," Freddy said simply, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Why?" Katie whined.

"Personally, I could care less who Summer is dating at the moment," Freddy said, the familiar pang returning to his body. "And I really don't want to take time out of my precious day to break her and her boyfriend of three days up."

"Be that way," Katie shot, sticking her tongue out at Freddy and clomping down the hall.

-

"I am greatly impressed with your work on this egg project, especially you, Freddy and Summer, you took on double responsibility and your eggs are still perfect." Mrs. Bates said, causing Freddy and Summer to fidget in their seats.

"Okay," the teacher continued. "This week your assignment is simple. All you have to do is spend time together, get to know each other better. Some of you," she said, looking pointedly at Freddy and Summer, "should benefit greatly from this. When you return to school, we hope to find you better acquainted. Now, just go for it."

"I refuse to talk to you, Jones," Summer said, not looking Freddy in the eye.

"I don't really know what to say," Freddy sighed. Quirking an eyebrow, but still not looking at Freddy, Summer pulled a book out of her backpack and began to read.

"What are you reading?" Freddy asked hesitantly, thinking that out of some miraculous work of God she would suddenly forgive him. When she didn't answer, Freddy gulped at what he was about to say. "I'm sorry, okay?"

For a second, Summer looked up from her book and their eyes met. "Do you mean that?" she asked, looking back down.

"No, didn't you know it was randomly apologize to someone day?" Freddy asked sarcastically. "Yes, I meant it!"

"Oh," Summer said, continuing to read.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well, I apologized."

"I know, but you didn't mean it."

"I just said I did!" Freddy replied angrily.

"You said that," Summer sighed. "But you didn't mean that either."

"I'm sorry," Freddy said again. "I really, really am. I didn't mean to say that you were like your mom, cause you aren't, and I know this project's important to you and stuff so you'd probably benefit by accepting this apology."

"Fine," Summer said, "But don't slip up again."

"So we're like friends… or enemies… or whatever our relationship would be considered as again now, right?" Freddy asked.

"I suppose," Summer said in a bored tone.

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Well this is awkward enough. Can't we argue or something?"

"We don't have anything to argue about."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Okay, well, maybe I'll just do homework or something." The words sounded odd coming out of Freddy Jones's mouth: "maybe I'll just do homework or something."

"Excuse me, could you repeat that?" Summer said. "The news channels will want to hear it."

"Well, I didn't have anything else to do!"

"You usually find something other than class work to occupy your time during class."

"So, maybe I've suddenly changed and decided to become like class factoriom or whatever you are."

"Nice try, Jones, but I'm the class factotum. Helpful hint before you put up your campaign posters though, learn how to say the word."

"Whatever, my little purple asparagus. I could beat you any day."

"Don't call me that."

"That was fun. I'll let you get back to your reading now that we're back to normal."

"Okay," Summer said, immersing herself in her book again. As he watched the class factotum begin to read, Katie's 'plan' still lingered at the back of his mind.

**Threecheers for the banter returning! Hip hip (Hooray!) Hip hip (Hooray!) Hip hip (Hooray!) **

**Alrighty then! Please review and make me one happy camper!**


	8. Muskrat Love

**That's right, believe your eyes. I updated.**

Later that day, when it was time for Freddy and Summer's 'counseling' session, Freddy strode up to Summer's locker only to find a certain boy he hated already there.

"Jones," Christopher said, crossing his arms across his chest. "What are you doing here at _my girlfriend's _locker?" He put the emphasis on 'my girlfriend' as if it really offended Freddy. Shaking the thought that it really might offend him, Freddy put on his trademark smirk.

"Well, I am married to her," Freddy replied.

"Arguing over me, boys?" Summer grinned, strolling up to her locker.

"Hi, sugar bear," Christopher said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Gag me," Freddy said, making a gagging motion with his hand and turning around.

"Me too," Summer added, placing extraneous papers and books in her locker. "I prefer my given name… not _sugar bear_." She shuddered at the hideous nickname.

"But…but…_they _call you that name. That ridiculous name from that fairy tale." Christopher pouted, as Freddy snickered quietly when Christopher referred to the band as 'they.'

"What, the band? Well, they've always called me Tinkerbell. Since the fifth grade! Its different," Summer protested.

"It is not," Christopher whined. "You like them better than me!"

"Oh, Lord," Freddy said, rolling his eyes and daring to glance over his shoulder. "If I give you a Dum-Dum will you shut up and go away?"

Christopher shot Freddy a glare, causing the blonde to hold his hands up in surrender and turn back around.

"Do you wanna hang out?" Christopher asked, trying to look casual and cool by leaning on the locker next to Summer's.

"Freddy and I have our session, remember?" Summer smiled apologetically. "Are you going to help us again?"

"Please, no," Freddy said, sneaking another glance.

"No, Mr. Franklin doesn't have a meeting today."

"I'll miss you," Summer said.

"Oh, please don't start the 'I love you more' game," Freddy said, turning around and grabbing Summer's arm. "Come on, asparagus."

"Bye, sugar bear," Christopher called, causing Freddy to cringe again.

"He's sweet."

"He's disgusting."

"You're just jealous."

"Excuse me?"

"Read my lips, Jones. You. Are. Jealous."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Okay, I am."

"Are t…What?"

"I'm madly in love with you, I've been hiding it for years. Tell me Summer Hathaway, will you marry me?"

"Isn't this question a little delayed?"

"Cute."

"I know."

"Do you have a song yet?"

"What?"

"A song," Freddy sighed, as if this abrupt change of subject made complete and total sense. "Do you and Christopher have a song yet?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Okay."

An awkward silence filled the air as the two trudged their way to the office.

"I got it," Freddy said, grinning.

"Got what?"

"Your song!"

"What?"

"Muskrat Susie," Freddy began.

"Oh, Lord."

"Muskrat Sam."

"No, please, no."

"Oh, even better! Muskrat Summer, muskrat Chris!"

"Clever, Jones, very clever."

Another silence hung in the air, until, "No, no. Not the muskrat song."

"What now?"

"You're the meaning in my life," Freddy began to sing, a tad off key. "You're the inspiration!"

"Try again."

"Okay, gimme a few minutes…got it!"

"That was quick."

"If you need me call me, no matter where you are, no matter how far," Freddy sang melodramatically, stopping in the hallway.

"Don't worry baby," Summer giggled, her off-key voice matching Freddy's perfectly.

"Just call my name

I'll be there in a hurry

You don't have to worry

Cause baby there ain't no mountain high enough

Ain't no valley low enough

Ain't no river wide enough

To keep me from getting to you, babe!"

Summer collapsed in a fit of giggles. "Freddy Jones, will you sing at my wedding?"

"Well, it's a little late for that."

**Yes, my cheesy love song moment was great, I know. Review, please!**


	9. Locked In

"Good session," Mr. Franklin smiled, patting Freddy on the back awkwardly. "You two are really starting to get along.

"Well, with my wit, charm, and good looks," Freddy smirked.

"Shut up, Jones," Summer giggled, smacking Freddy playfully in the stomach.

"Ouch!" Freddy squealed, melodramatically, clutching his stomach. "That hurt real bad!"

"Did it really?" Summer laughed. "Do I need to kiss it and make it better?"

"Are you offering to give me a kiss, Miss Hathaway?" Freddy asked, taking Summer's hand and cocking an eyebrow as seductively as he could.

"I'm offering to kiss your wound, Mr. Jones," Summer laughed, snatching her hand away. "I hate to burst your bubble, but I do the exact thing for my brother."

"Hello, hello, hello," a voice said from behind the pair, grabbing Summer's elbow, and yanking her around.

"What do you think you're doing?" Freddy defended, turning around to face none other than Summer's resident lover. "Oh good, it's just you. I thought it was someone incredibly creepy. Oh, shoot, you are incredibly creepy! Run, Summer, run!"

"Go away, Jones," Christopher said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh come on, Chris," Freddy said, nudging his classmate in the ribs. "I know you're only really dating Summer to get closer to me, but let me tell you: go for Billy."

"Go away, Freddy!" Summer said.

"Fine," Freddy said. "But Summer, if this creep begins to do something completely unacceptable for a good little boy like me to even mention, just remember:

If you need me call me 

No matter where you are

No matter how far."

"Go away, Freddy," Summer and Christopher said in the same agitated tone.

"See you tomorrow, Tink," Freddy said, making sure to use the nickname that Christopher hated.

"How long have you been waiting?" Freddy heard Summer ask as he headed toward the buildings big glass doors.

"Not long," Christopher replied. "Just about an hour and a half."

It was official. Christopher was an incredibly creepy stalker, and someone had to break them up.

"Katie," Freddy said the next day, jogging to catch up with the lanky brunette, "I was thinking about your 'plan.'"

"So you'll do it?" Katie asked excitedly, throwing a sideways glance at Summer, who was talking to Christopher and some of the other basketball players.

"Well," Freddy said, following Katie's gaze to find Summer flipping her hair and the basketball players cracking up at some hilarious joke she had told. He felt a pang of jealousy soar through his body, and he wished, if only for a brief moment, that it was him talking with Summer, exchanging jokes. He quickly wiped the thought from his mind. "I don't know if I'm exactly the right person, but someone definitely does need to break them up. I mean Christopher waited an hour and a half for her yesterday while we had our 'therapy' session. I find that kind of stalker-like, don't you?"

"You're the perfect person, Freddy!" Katie smiled, patting Freddy on the back. "Not only are you charming and fabulously good-looking, but you've been spending tons of time with Summer."

"Are you trying to bribe me?" Freddy asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Is it working?" Katie grinned.

"A little bit," Freddy sighed.

"Two and a half seconds," Freddy said, as Summer slid into the desk next to his. "I am truly amazed."

"What are you talking about?" Summer asked, taking out a pencil.

"You are officially two and a half seconds late for class," Freddy said. "This day will go down in history. Let me alert the rest of the class." Giving Summer a cheeky grin, Freddy stood up in his chair and cleared his throat. "Attention, class," he said. "I'd like you all to know that our very own Summer Hathaway was two and a half seconds late for class. I'd like you all to…"

"Get down, Freddy," Summer hissed, her face flushing a bright red.

"I'm not quite finished yet," Freddy smiled. "I'd also like to ask…"

"Get down, Freddy," Summer said, a little louder.

"Make me, Summer."

"Get down, Freddy!"

"Oh, nice comeback!"

"Stop it! Get down!"

"Summer Hathaway has never done anything wrong in her life. Trust me, ever since I met her I've been trying to find a flaw."

"Stop it, Freddy!"

"But there is none. I can't find one. Until today. She was two and a half seconds late for class. I watched the clock, I counted."

"GET DOWN!"

"I'm thinking that this might have something to do with the fact that Summer has gotten herself a boyfriend. Can we say 'bad influence'?"

"STOP, STOP, STOP!"

"I think we can. Did I mention that he's incredibly creepy? He waited for her for an hour and a half. I've certainly never done that for any girl, much less, Summer."

"Shut up!"

"Freddy, Summer!" Mrs. Bates yelled, walking into the classroom. "I'm five minutes late for class and already you're yelling and standing on tables. Office, now!"

"I hate you," Summer said, walking into the hall. "I hate, hate, hate, hate you!"

"That's a quadruple hate! It burns!" Freddy said dryly, following her.

"I want you to know that you're the bad influence! I'd never been to the office until we started this awful project and now I'm there every Monday afternoon plus extra trips in the mornings!"

"I call it broadening your horizons." Freddy said, as the two turned into the office. "Just making our morning rounds," Freddy smiled at the secretary and opening Mr. Franklin's door.

"You two, again?" Mr. Franklin said exhaustedly, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "I thought you were getting along."

"Nope, still hate each other," Freddy said.

"Could you two go get me a mop?" Mr. Franklin asked.

"What?" Summer replied.

"A mop."

"Why?" Freddy questioned, eyeing the spotless office.

"Just go. Both of you."

Shrugging, the two headed toward the janitor's closet. Little did they know, someone was following close behind.

"I think it's time for Mr. Franklin to retire. He's gone a little crazy," Freddy said, opening the door to the janitor's closet and stepping in, closely followed by Summer.

"Where's the light?" Summer asked, feeling her way blindly around the closet. Suddenly, the door slammed and a key turned. "What was that?"

Freddy made his way to the door and tried to turn the knob. "It's locked."

Outside the door, Mr. Franklin leaned back, arms crossed across his chest. "For as long as it takes."

**Just in case you didn't get that, Mr. Franklin locked them in there. Okay, and I have some sad news: the next chapter or the next will be the last. SORRY! But I have three other fics going on, so read those and review all of them…including this one…**


	10. The Cliche Love Scene

Silence filled the cramped closet as Summer delayed her reply, checking for the usual sarcastic edge of Freddy's voice. Finally, she let out a nervous chuckle. "Real funny, Jones," she said. "Seriously, open the door, I can't find the light switch."

"As completely and totally hilarious as I am, Hathaway, I'm not joking. The door is locked." Freddy replied, giving Summer a 'see-for-yourself' look (not that she could see it.) Rolling her eyes (not that he could see that either), Summer blindly felt her way to the door and shoved Freddy out of the way. She toyed with the knob for awhile before finally reaching a decision.

"It's locked," she stated matter-of-factly, throwing her hands on her hips. "Wait, it's locked! What are we going to do, Freddy? We're missing class and we'll probably get suspended, if not expelled, and then I won't get into Harvard and then no one will want to marry me, so then I'll be some old woman who has no friends and no husband and-"

"Snap out of it, Hathaway!" Freddy said, smacking the back of her head. "Mr. Franklin sent us in here, remember? And, even if he is a little crazy, he's bound to realize that it's kind of odd how long we're taking to get a mop. So, calm down. And remember to breathe."

"Right. I'm a shamed to admit it, Jones, but that is perfectly logical," Summer said, giving Freddy's cheek a pinch. " Nice work."

So, they sat. And sat. And sat, until…

"Okay, it's been like… a really long time… and no one is here yet! Way to go, Jones! I'm going to be expelled, oh wow, oh gosh, oh-"

"Alright," Freddy said. "Let's calm down. There is some completely and totally calm solution to our problem."

"What would that be, Frederick? Oh, I know! Let's suddenly turn into the flipping Hulk and break down the door! We are locked in a closet with absolutely no way out. You know what, this is probably it. These are probably my last few moments. And… oh my, I'm going to have to die with you being the last boy… or even person that I see or talk to and-"

"Shut up, Summer!" Freddy said, smacking the back of her head once more. (It is said that you shouldn't hit a girl, and Freddy usually respected that rule, but it doesn't really count if that girl is crazy and hyperventilating.) "You are supposed to be the logical one. I am supposed to be the one that's going crazy or saying stupid things. Now, figure out a solution!"

"Right, right. You're completely right. I am the logical one. Why don't we just bang on the door? There's bound to be people in the halls, right? They can let us out."

"Good thinking."

So, they banged. And banged. And banged until…

"We really are going to die," Freddy murmured, sliding into a sitting position, pulling his knees up to his chest. "I don't think I've written a will. I hope they don't give Billy my clothes… lord knows what he'd do to them. Oh, I hope they give Zack my CDs, we like the same bands and-"

"What should we do?" Summer asked, sliding down to sit next to him.

"I don't know."

"Oh."

"Yup."

Silence…

"Okay, this is weird… can't we just like argue or something?"

"Oh, so now we can't even have a civilized conversation, is that right, Jones?"

"Hate to break it to you, Hathaway, but 'oh' isn't exactly considered a conversation. Besides, this argument will pass the time."

"Well, what if I don't argue?"

"You will."

"I won't. I'm not talking anymore."

"Okay, and I'm the queen of England."

Summer, however remained silent.

"Summer. Are you okay? Are you like dieing or something? Because in normal circumstances your mouth doesn't stay shut for oh, say, more than two and a half seconds at a time."

Summer continued to be quiet, but her lip was twitching slightly.

"Wow. This is very nice. Ya know, Hathaway, I could live like this for a _long, long time. _Never hearing your squeaky, annoying, bratty-"

Summer responded with a smack to Freddy's cheek.

"That counts as talking."

"It does not," Summer protested.

"HA! You talked, I win."

'That doesn't count."

"Yes, it does."

"No, you tricked me."

"So? It worked."

"Whatever."

"Whatever yourself."

"Shut up."

"I could probably do it better than you."

"Shut up."

"Need I repeat myself?"

"WHY AM I STUCK IN A CLOSET WITH YOU?" Summer whined, beginning to hit her head repeatedly on the wall.

"It could be worse."

"Um… how?"

"Well, for starters, Christopher could be in my position."

"What do you have against him, Jones?"

"Would you like me to start in alphabetical order, by date of annoyance, by category, or by creature involved?"

"Alphabetical," Summer said dryly.

"Okay. A, he is annoying. B, he's kind of shaped like a banana. C,-"

"Stop, stop, stop! Admit it Jones, you're just jealous!"

"So what if I am?"

Summer's breath caught in her throat. "You are?"

"A little, maybe."

"Oh."

It was quiet for a moment before Freddy reached out and took Summer's hand.

"Look, I know we haven't gotten along very well, and I know that you probably hate me , but it's just… I thought… I like you, Summer. A lot. And I thought that you liked me too, but then you started dating that Christopher guy and-"

"I couldn't hate you, Freddy," Summer said, giving his hand a squeeze. "I really never did."

"Well, I don't hate you either."

"It's not quite an 'I love you', but I think it's getting there," Summer giggled as Freddy leaned in and kissed her briefly.

"I think we're going to get an A," he said.

"Shut up and kiss me."

**Okay, okay. That was possibly very cliché. Oh well. I finished, it's over and overall, I think it was a pretty good story. Gosh, no one ever updates in School of Rock section anymore (including me)… we really need to start. I am. Starting with this.**

**I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!**


End file.
